Dark Continent Expedition Team
|romaji = Ankoku Tairiku Tanken-tai |manga debut = Chapter 340 |status = Active |classification = Dark Continent Explorers |leader = Beyond Netero |base of operations = |affiliations = Nasubi Hui Guo Rou V6 (Formally)}} The Dark Continent Expedition Team ( , Ankoku Tairiku Tanken-tai—lit. "Dark Continent Exploration Corps"*) is comprised of Beyond Netero's assembled team of Temp Hunters and mercenaries for the expedition towards the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Overview The group's leader is Beyond Netero, who began to plan a second expedition to the Dark Continent around half a century before Cheadle became Chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Pariston, his second in command, was instrumental in recruiting the necessary personnel and enjoyed deputy power in Beyond's absence until Ging supplanted him. On the battlefield, however, Muherr's authority exceeds that of the team's No. 2.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 Aside from its leading figures, the team is estimated by Ging to be comprised of around 25 Temp Hunters,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 to whom at least 11 mercenaries, the members of "Stone Wall" minus Golem, must be added. Beyond offered 1.5 billion Jenny to those who will actually set foot on the Dark Continent and 200 million to the alternates. Saiyu also seems to be an ally of the team, whose probable role, according to Kurapika, is to break Beyond free.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 The original patron of the expedition was Nasubi Hui Guo Rou; however, it is unclear what relationship the group has to him after the Kakin Empire was co-opted into the V6 and Beyond signed a contract that forced him to cooperate with the Hunter Association. What is certain is that Beyond plans to escape his confinement on the Black Whale and return to his team, which would render the group an enemy of the original V5, if not also of Kakin. Members Active/Alive • Deceased • ''Former/Arrested'' History Beyond's First Journey Beyond was one of the experts hired by the V5 in matters related to the Dark Continent. Against his father's advice, he insisted on taking unexplored routesHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 and personally participated in the expedition organized by Kukan'yu Kingdom to retrieve the alchemical plant Metallion, which resulted in him bringing back the Zobae Disease.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Due to the high number of victims, Isaac Netero made the Dark Continent taboo even for Hunters and personally forbade his son from venturing there again until his death around fifty years before Cheadle became Chairman of the Hunter Association. Alliance with Pariston When Pariston became a Hunter, he facilitated the admission into the Association of some of the specialists who had agreed to participate in Beyond's expedition. They thus became Temp Hunters and, to maintain balance within the organization, they hid their real abilities. At some point, they also told Saiyu about their project and got him on board as a mole in the Zodiacs. Beyond turned to Nasubi Hui Guo Rou to gather the necessary means to start the expedition without the V5's approval. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc References Navigation Category:Group Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Beyond's Expedition Team